The Gummi Bears meet Pinocchio part 5
they get in bed at night and talk Geppetto little man youve had a busy night now close your eyes and go to sleep Pinnocchio why Gruffi well you see kiddo everyone has to sleep your father Figaro Cleo me and my comrads Jiminy and besides tomorrow you got school Pinocchio why Geppetto to learn things and get smart Pinocchio why Sunni please Pinocchio go to sleep and dont respond with why and they sleep as the sun sets in the village the next morning the children are being sent to school by their parents and Geppetto dresses Pinocchio giving him a book and an apple Pinocchio look father look Geppetto now wait hold still Pinocchio what are those Sunni those are your school mates Pinocchio girls and boys Pinocchio real boys Grammi yes sweetheart yes Geppetto now turn around and let me look you over and he runs to catch up Geppetto wait wait he hands him an apple heres an apple for the teacher now turn around and let me look you over Gruffi look fine to me kiddo now remember you cannot skip school no matter what someone tells you Pinocchio okay bye and he runs off and Figaro attemps to follow him Geppetto Figaro come back here school is not for you Pinocchio goodbye father Geppetto goodbye son hurry back na na na na he goes inside and closes the door on the street is a sly misleading and very cunning and manipulating fox named John Worthington Foulfellow with his sidekick a dimwitted and clumsy mute cat named Gideon Foulfellow Gideon listen the merry laughter of innocent little children wadging their way to school thirsty little minds rushing to the fountain of knowledge school a noble institution why what would this stupid world be without he gets out a cigar ready to light it and suddenly notices a poster advertising the marrionate show featuring the gypsy puppetmaster Stromboli Foulfellow well well Stromboli so that old rascals back in town huh remember Giddy the time i tied strings on you and passed you off as a puppet we nearly pulled one over on the old gypsy that time and he spots Pinocchio walking past him Foulfellow a little wooden boy now who he suddenly notices that Pinocchio is a live puppet walking without strings controlling him Foulfellow a little wooden boy look Giddy its amazing a live puppet witho strings a thing like that ouht to be worth a fortune to somebody now let me see he looks at the poster again thats it Stromboli why that fat old faker would give his we play our cards right we ll be on easy street for my name isnt Honest John quick we ll head him off Pinocchio walks and Gideon intends to clobber him with a mallet Foulfellow nows our no no no stupid dont be crue he takes the mallet from Gideon and hits him with it let me handle this yes Giddy i was saying to the duchess only yesterday he puts his cane where Pinocchio is walking and Pinocchio trips on it Foulfellow oh oh how clumsy of me he helps Pinocchio up and wipes the dirt off him im terribly sorry oh i do hope youre not injured Pinocchio im alright Foulfellow splendid wel well quit the scholar i see he takes the apple Geppetto gave him and bites it and looks at his book of letters look Giddy a man of letters heres your book he hands it back to him Pinocchio im going to school Foulfellow school yes then you havent heard of the easy road to success Pinocchio uh uh uh Foulfellow no im speaking my boy of the theatre heres your apple he hands him back his apple that is now chewed up bright lights music applaus fame Pinocchio fame Foulfellow yes fame and with that personality that profile that pysique why hes a natrual born actor hey Giddy and he nods yes Pinocchio but im going Foulfellow straight to the top why i can see your name in lights what is your name Pinocchio Pinocchio Foulfellow Pinocchio Pinoch but he cant spell his name were wasting precious time come on to the theatre oh hi diddily dee an actors life for me a high silk hat and a silver cane a watch of gold and a diamond chain hi diddily dane an actors life is gay its great to be a celebirty an actors life for me dum diddly dum an actors life is fun they walk heading to the theatre making Pinocchio cut school Category:Pinocchio Movies Spoof